


The Concept of Age

by LadyEtherKnight



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Kirby, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, GSA Leader Meta Knight, Hurt/Comfort, Interpretations, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtherKnight/pseuds/LadyEtherKnight
Summary: After nine hundred years of being away from Sir Meta Knight - his former mentor - Kirby is unexpectedly summoned to the GSA Headquarters.
Relationships: Kirby & Meta Knight
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	The Concept of Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my "Five Thousand Years" alternate universe that takes place 5,000 years after Nightmare was defeated. Here, Meta Knight leads the Galaxy Soldier Army and Kirby is knighted and a fully-grown adult. Be aware that there are a lot of headcanons in this. I hope you like it!

It had been nine hundred years since Kirby had left the Star Warrior base.

Now, he travelled throughout the universe, helping other planets which, just like Popstar, had problems with invasions from the forces of evil. He had gained the name ‘Kirby of the Stars’ and was feared amongst his enemies. There were reports that he had never lost a fight to evil, and that was not an exaggeration.

Kirby was now a fully-fledged Star Warrior, knighted with the name ‘Sir Astral Knight’, although he always told people to just call him Kirby, and because of that simple but humble approach there was no ally who was known to possess any sort of contempt towards the pink puffball. It was also common knowledge that he was also a former apprentice to the current head of the Galaxy Soldier Army and its elite band of soldiers known as the Star Warriors, the famed and feared Sir Meta Knight.

He was proud to consider himself a member of the Star Warriors, as he had been taken in by them and had honed his skills... although he had to admit he didn't do his good deeds in their name. _Nine hundred years_ was the last time he had seen the GSA Headquarters and his beloved mentor since he had departed from the base, but that was about to change. He had been summoned to by Sir Meta Knight himself, although he hadn’t been given the reason.

Parking his ship in the huge base of the Star Warriors, he jumped out and flapped his huge, white wings, stretching them out after a thirty-minute journey that felt like hours. As he observed the massive base, he felt a wave of nostalgia overcome him. It had been so long, and the Headquarters was almost unrecognisable. The base had been converted to look much more modern, and it was now equipped with a defence algorithm so effective that it had suffered no infiltrations since the Great War against Nightmare - the warlock whose very existence threatened the survival of the galaxy.

Kirby approached the door, and two guards crossed their spears against each other. “State your business!”

Kirby raised an eyebrow. As a result of the number of years he had been away, the GSA had probably recruited new cadets who didn't know who he was. “Isn’t it obvious that I’m a Star Warrior? I mean, look at my armour. Don’t you guys recognise me?”

The guards remained impassive. “Warp Star.”

He rolled his eyes and called to his Warp Star, which floated over to him in a twinkle. Calling the Warp Star to him was a way for Star Warriors to prove whether they were part of the GSA, as only Star Warriors carried them and there was no way to forge this type of authentication. To his relief ( _Why_ was he relieved? It wasn't like he was doing something illegal) , the guards nodded simultaneously and saluted, standing aside. “Welcome, Sir.”

“That’s what I thought.” He smirked and entered the building, ignoring the whispers that followed him. Sure, some people may not know who he was, but he was famous throughout the galaxy for his heroics. His insides fluttered as he made his way to the lift that took him up to the Leader’s quarters. Oh, how he missed his mentor. He considered the veteran to be even a father-figure to him, watching over him ever since he had crash-landed onto Dreamland, formerly his home town, as an infant. Sometimes, he even regretted leaving it and his mentor behind, but he knew for the sake of the galaxy he couldn’t be a squire forever and that it was time to take on new responsibilities.

Adrenaline began to bottle up inside of him as the lift door opened, mostly expecting Meta Knight to be sat on a chair on the opposite side of the room. Actually, knowing him, he would probably be _stood_ on the chair. Kirby laughed to himself as he recalled how his mentor always liked to have a height advantage over others. Well, Kirby didn’t blame him.

But to his surprise, the room was completely dark.

“Sir Meta Knight?” Kirby called out, resisting the urge to whisper. No answer. Maybe he wasn’t in?

Kirby rolled his eyes. Being the current leader of the GSA, Meta Knight probably had an infinite workload to bear, and he was probably called to serve in an urgent mission or something.

He didn’t notice, however, the two glowing silver eyes observing him from the corner of the room.

Everything happened within two seconds. He had barely enough time to register a figure leaping towards him and narrowly deflect the sword strike that suddenly came whooshing towards him in a loud clang. “ _What the—_ ”

The assailant used the milliseconds that came due to his shock as an advantage, and with a rapid twist, Kirby’s sword Galaxia clattered to the ground, which the attacker kicked away and they immediately pointed their own sword at his face. What? _How_? How had he been taken by surprise so easily? No. He _refused_ to call this a loss. Kirby couldn’t see anything in the dark - his eyesight wasn't that great in the dark, unlike Meta Knight's. As he frantically looked around for something to inhale so he could use his Copy Ability - even though he knew that it was pointless - He gritted his teeth, seething and trying the keep the enemy distracted. “Who are you and what have you done with Sir Meta Knight?! If you’re one of Nightmare’s goons or whatever, you know I won’t go down without a fight!”

“Kirby.” The assailant spoke his name in an oh-so-familiar voice. No formalities, no titles, just ‘Kirby’.

“What?” Kirby snapped, the haze of adrenaline not making him focus. “Yeah, congratulations. You just—” He faltered.

“Kirby.” The assailant says again. His deep bass is calming yet authoritative as it reverberates through the darkness.

Kirby immediately stands up, and cringes as the lights turn on. His eyes adjust to the brightness, confirming his suspicions from a second ago that this wasn’t a demon beast. 

“ _Sir Meta Knight_.” He whispers hoarsely.

The only one who has actually managed to beat Kirby in a proper sword fight. _The Lone Swordsman. The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy. The Knightmare. Legendary Star Warrior..._ The titles could go on forever. “Oh my Nova, sir…” His deep azure eyes fill with tears. It was so typical of Meta Knight to make his presence known like this, because he was a drama queen and everyone knew it. He had not changed at all, even at the fact that he could _still_ beat him in a sword fight... sometimes. Kirby cursed himself for not inhaling his sword before he entered the room to use Sword Kirby. Even then, it wasn’t _his_ fault that he hadn’t expected to be attacked as soon as he stepped foot in the room!

_'Always be prepared.'_ Meta Knight had advised him during early years. It made Kirby feel slightly ashamed, as now it looked like he hadn’t been taking on his mentor’s advice when he’d left him.

“Little one. You still have much yet to learn, even after nine hundred years.” The veteran states in a strange tone of voice, chuckling. He withdraws his sword and wraps himself in his purple cape. That simple move brought back so many memories that Kirby felt overwhelmed, to the point where he was stuck between rejoicing with happiness or having a mental breakdown at seeing his figurative father after so long.

Sir Meta Knight steadily walked towards him. As a sign of respect, Kirby kneels in front of his superior when he approaches, outstretching his white, feathery wings and pointing them to the floor. He takes his mask off and places it next to him and bows his head. He feels the ancient warrior’s intense gaze observing him. “Of course I do.” He jokes sarcastically and looks up from his position, shaking his head. “You seem to have like some sort of special talent for pointing out my flaws.”

“Hmm. No matter how many times I make you aware of them.” He lays a hand on his head. “At ease.”

Kirby stands up, putting his mask back on and staring deep into the mentor’s eyes. His own wings twisted back into his cape. “Goodness, I flipping miss you so much.” The tears threatened to spill. He resisted the urge to hug him, aware of the puff’s dislike for physical contact. “I can’t believe you just beat me, like I’m supposed to be a knight and I get beaten by some old man... who is also a knight... and the leader of the GSA... okay never mind.” He flushed when he realised he was rambling. "Seriously though, not a _day_ goes by without me missing you!"

“I... have greatly missed you too." The Knight's voice was thick with emotion. "You have grown much. In appearance, of course. You were more mature as an infant.” Meta Knight sighs, but he sounds... _happy_. Oh, what Kirby would give to see Meta Knight happy at any moment in time. Considering what horrors the soldier had been through in his life, those moments were rare. “Bear in mind that I have much more experience then you. Also—” He reprimanded him with a hint of a scolding tone. “—I do not appreciate you referring to me as ‘old man.”

“Sorry, sir, although you are pretty old anyways.” Kirby blissfully ignored the warrior’s defeated sigh, as he was well accustomed to Kirby’s frequent acts of defiance and his mood swings that he harboured even as an adult. “Don’t call me ‘little one’, then.” He smiled. Then, he frowned. “Wait... did you just say I was more mature as—”

“—Comparing to me, you are little and always shall be.” Meta Knight’s tone definitely contained a hint of self-pride there. They clasp hands— bandages adorned the warrior’s arms instead of gloves and gauntlets— and touch foreheads, as old friends, as well as former student and mentor. “How I am glad to see you, Kirby.” Meta Knight murmurs. And he was. He missed him so, so very much.

“But I’m so freaking glad to see you too, like it’s been so long and…” He was pretty sure his eyes were filled with literal stars at this point. “But seriously, sir, why didn’t you invite me earlier?”

“I do not need to invite you to come and visit me.” Meta Knight says in a serious tone, but still somehow light and contented and for some reason, a bit uncomfortable. “I do not wish to interrupt your ‘saving the galaxy’ charades.”

“Fair enough.” Kirby shrugged. “’Kay, let me change the question. So, why didn’t you directly order me to come and visit you earlier like you did now?”

Meta Knight hesitates at this, and looks to the side. His silver eyes dimmed slightly. It made Kirby frown when he realised something. Why _were_ his eyes silver? Usually, Meta Knight’s eyes turned silver when he was upset, but Kirby hoped that he wasn’t upset to see him. Not once had he seen his eyes change colour today, although he shouldn’t be worried, right? Meta Knight was one prone to hiding his emotions a lot.

Kirby internally shrugged his shoulders. His mentor was an enigma in puffball form and he always would be. “I’ve brought you a gift.” He reaches inside his white Dimensional Cape and takes out a tall white box, wrapped tightly with red ribbon.

“A... gift?” Meta Knight sounded slightly confused, as if he had no idea what a gift was.

“Yeah, a gift. Or is it something too lighthearted for you, Mr. 'Look at me I have to be serious one-hundred percent of the time or no-one'll take me seriously'?” Kirby smirks at the light glare he received, and gives it to him. His former teacher unwraps it with trembling hands, and gives a small sigh when he looks inside. It was a scrumptious looking chocolate and vanilla parfait, complete with a decorative wafer, chocolate chips, and a dessert spoon.

“Thank you, Kirby.” His tone was resigned. He had a huge weakness for sweets and desserts, and parfaits were his absolute favourites. He had never and would never admit this to anyone except Kirby. In fact, once he had even tried to justify himself when one of his former squires had asked why he had a sweet jar on a table in the corner of his private quarters on his battleship, the Halberd, a few hundred years ago. “And chocolate, too.” He murmurs. “How did you know?”

Kirby’s smile was broad. “Don’t act ignorant, my lord. I mean, I haven’t forgotten that one time—"

“ _Kirby—_ ” the Knight began in a warning but flustered tone, hiding his eyes behind his cape.

“—I caught you eating one at night.” He finished off, a very wide grin plastered to his face. Seeing Meta Knight embarrassed was always _hilarious_.

Meta Knight huffed. “I thought we agreed to pretend that never happened.” His voice contains a hint of annoyance. He lifts the bottom of his mask and began to eat the dessert, giving a hum of satisfaction when he took the first bite. “I will admit, however, this _is_ delicious.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Kirby watched as Meta Knight ate it at a slow pace. “Although please eat it faster, you’re really tempting me.”

“It is my gift, I should be entitled to eat it at the pace I wish.” He then slows down to the point where one bite lasts ten seconds.

“Okay, now you’re just mocking me.” Kirby groaned, causing Meta Knight to laugh. “By the way, you can take off your mask. No one’s watching.”

“I… I will pass, thank you.” His hesitancy was more profound. Why Meta Knight was still so self-conscious about his face, Kirby didn’t know. He had seen it many—

Suddenly, Meta Knight froze, the hand containing the parfait trembling slightly. He placed the unfinished dessert on the floor, which confused Kirby to no end.

“Meta Knight, is everything okay?” Kirby asked, concerned. “Don’t you want it?”

“No, no.” A sudden shiver suddenly shook Meta Knight’s entire body. “Everything… is...” He speaks in a strange tone of voice, leaving Kirby’s question unanswered. Suddenly, he swayed dangerously, and immediately unfurls his wings to steady himself. “I cannot say that I am feeling as... well as usual.”

However, the realisation that he was hiding something lead Kirby to notice that something was _definitely_ wrong. Instead of walking upright in his usual proud and confident manner, Meta Knight seemed to be bent and hunched. He wasn’t wearing his shoulder guards, and the man he knew always wore his shoulder guards. He hadn’t thought much of it at first, but he knew Meta Knight enough to recognise that it wasn’t normal behaviour.

And when Meta Knight had turned to the side, Kirby caught a glimpse of his bat-like wings. They were huge and magnificent as usual, but they had dulled in their usual vibrant purple colour and were frayed at the edges, dragging unceremoniously across the floor as if he struggled to prop them up.

To his shock, the veteran suddenly stumbled with a groan, pulling out his sword and pushing it into the ground to steady himself. Kirby ran to help him up, and he noticed that his round body was very subtly quivering. “Thank you.” He muttered with an undertone of anger.

“ _Sir…_ ”

“I am fine.” The warrior insisted in infuriating calm, his wings twitching. “This is often something that happens now.”

“ _Don't lie to me_! You aren’t _fine_! And you’re saying you just randomly stumble _often_?” Kirby cried out, making Meta Knight flinch. “You can barely stand up! You said you weren’t feeling as good as usual; are you sick?” His voice shook. “You’re shaking! You’re not wearing your usual armour! Your eyes are grey instead of yellow! And look at your wings, they’re in such an awful state!” The young Star Warrior propped him up against a wall nearby and put an arm around his body to help him get up. "You didn't summon me here just because you wanted to see me, _did you?_ Something's wrong with you!"

“Kirby, I am not sick, you must understand. In truth, there is nothing physically wrong with me.” He raised a hand, sounding so tired as another shiver overtook his body. Kirby’s mouth closed at the almost pleading tone, his random bout of anger disappearing in an instant. Instead, he felt very scared at this sudden display of frailty. He had _never_ seen his mentor like this before.

“Young warrior, listen to me.” He says, his voice quiet. “It has been nine hundred years since I have last seen you with my own two eyes. When we parted ways, you had begun to notice that I was not at my optimum performance.”

“Yeah, and?” Kirby felt something twist inside him. It was true. Before he had left him, he had noticed that Meta Knight had been struggling to do certain things, like fly for a long time or perform fancy aerobatics. He had even been lacking in speed when it came to swordplay. Now that Kirby looked back on it, he should not have believed Meta Knight when he brushed it off as some minor inconvenience and said that everything was completely normal. It was what he always did, to preserve that strong, invincible facade. “What are you saying?”

“I am many thousands of years old now, Kirby. My old age means that I am being called to a new galaxy, a new dimension, one amongst the stars." His body was no longer tense, breathing out softly as he leant on the wall. "I feel it with every fibre of my body.”

“What do you— Meta, you’re scaring me.” Kirby’s heart was pounding. “Explain, _what is going on_?”

Nothing in the galaxy, no enemy that he had ever faced, not even his mentor’s training, could have prepared him for Meta Knight’s next three words.

“I am dying.”

A silence.

A terrible, weighted silence.

Then: “W-what?”

Kirby stared at him. He let out an uncertain laugh, his throat constricting painfully. Did he hear that right, did he hear that he was _dy... dyi..._ He couldn't even _think_ that word.

Meta Knight did not reply. Instead, his eyes closed and his fist clenched, allowing those words to sink in.

“E-Excuse me?” Kirby’s voice shook. “Y-you… no. No, no, you’re not. That's ridiculous.” His eyes burned with tears. “No. I won’t allow it!”

The veteran had expected this response.

And yet, why did it wrench his heart like so?

Meta Knight opens his eyes again. This time, they were swirling with both silver and blue. “My purpose has been fulfilled. I have trained you, Kirby of the Stars. And, I see that you no longer require my teaching.” He sighed to himself, sounding almost satisfied. “So, I can rest at last.”

_At last._ What did that _mean_? What did he mean by _at last?_

“Meta Knight, I need you.” He could barely control his shaky voice. “Meta Knight... you’re like a father to me, you can’t... you _can’t_ die. You can't. You...” His voice trailed off, a sob collecting in his throat. " _No_."

Meta Knight attempts to stand up, his teeth gritted, but collapses against the wall as before. He shifts his wings. “It is my time, Kirby.” His soft voice quivers. “I wish to see you with my own eyes, one last time.”

"But... but you c-can't see without the mask..." Kirby choked.

"You are aware that I like to be figurative." He said, a rare hint of dry humour in his tone. Why _now?_

He watches in despair as the knight reaches for his mask, unclips it, and lets it slip off his face and clatter to the floor.

Kirby’s breath catches in his throat as he gets a full view of the older puffball’s weary face. His many battle scars are stark against his blue body. Deep wrinkles line his mouth and grey eyes, which are dulled with wisdom, once golden like rays of sun. His expression was one of haunted acceptance: one of whom belonged to an individual who had seen too much, and who’d had to live with it for a very long time.

Despite his many ups as well as downs, those mental scars still resided and he simply wanted to be free, even sleep hadn’t been enough, as with dreams there coincided nightmares which plagued him every single night. It made it worse by a hundredfold at what Meta Knight was truly saying.

_The only reason I am alive until now is because of you._

_When I realised that you were never coming back, I knew that I had completed my mission._

_Because up to then, I had nothing to fight for._

Because without Kirby, he was suffering.

This time, Kirby didn’t hold back.

He leapt at him, his arms around the veteran’s body and tears streaming down his face. He just wanted to curl up to his mentor like a child without a father. He felt so helpless as he looked into his beloved mentor’s compassionate face that every single year that he had ever lived visible in his features, sobbing into his wings. He wasn't strong enough, not for this.

The old warrior stiffens at the sudden contact, but then shuts his eyes and begins to stroke his former student’s head. Kirby wrapped his white feathered wings around them both. “Rest,” Kirby whispered hoarsely. Tears streamed down his pink face, and he did not wipe them away. “You deserve it, you really do. You’ve suffered so much.”

“You truly believe so?” He murmurs. His grey eyes mist over, and a tear runs down his cheek, a tear that he had never shed in front of Kirby before.

Sir Meta Knight looked up, his shining eyes fixed onto his tear-filled ones, so tender and understanding. His hand still placed on Kirby’s head, he lies down to rest.

And what a wonderful rest it was.


End file.
